


Bird Portrait

by drlecters



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, future-ish? maybe sometime post civil war if u wanna get specific, not smut at all but kinda sets up for it IDK LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drlecters/pseuds/drlecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam moved everything into their new house while Bucky sat on his ass. But what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot here, whatsoever. Just fluff and boyfriends.

After several complaints from Buck and adjustments of his own, Sam finally positioned the portrait of a cardinal (hilarious) where he wanted and stepped back lightly to admire it.

Bucky made a humming noise and Sam wheeled around to glance at him, finding him in the same spot from earlier: on the couch eating potato chips, for god’s sake.

“Kinda lopsided.”

“No shit,” Sam sighed and flopped down on the couch beside him, reaching a hand in the chip bag and groping around until he had a handful. 

“Would’ve looked a lot better if I had some help,” He said and looked pointedly at Bucky. 

Bucky just giggled and shoved at Sam’s shoulder. Sam wiped a wrist over his forehead and only exaggerated slightly when he groaned and lolled his head back against the couch, letting his eyes shut. 

“Mmm, Wilson,” Bucky mumbled. “you look awful temptin’ like that.”

Sam felt the couch shift and opened one eye, feigning drowsiness, and found Bucky straddling his lap with a sly smirk on his face. The chips lay forgotten on the coffee table. 

“Dammit, Bucky. I’m tired. I literally just did all of the work moving our shit in.”

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” Bucky said as he bit his lip and ground against him so Sam could feel his hardness through his sweatpants. 

Sam suddenly didn’t feel the urge to mess with him anymore. “Hell no.”

Before Bucky could come up with a witty reply, Sam had already lifted him up and had him on his back, making Bucky laugh breathlessly. 

“You love me,” Bucky said matter-of-factly as Sam peppered his neck and jaw with kisses.

“Shut the hell up.” 

Bucky giggled again and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying superrr hard to get back into writing and idk how well that'll work out but. yeah. here. my new favs post cw.


End file.
